skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Portal Master Claus
Portal Master Claus (AKA the Masked Man) 'is a Portal Master from Mother 3. He has the power to control lightning, but he only uses it as an alternate energy source from time to time. He only has three Skylanders; Ridley , Drago, and the Ultimate Chimera. His three Skylanders barely mention him. Even though he is seen often, he barely speaks, so not much is known about him. He is friends with the Mecha-Drago, and Portal Master Sackboy. Backstory Barely anything is known about Claus' backstory, but it is known that he used to belong to the Pigmask Army. Nobody quite knows what happened after that, and he disappeared some day in 2006. He was later found with the Space Pirates some day in 2010, and he somehow teleported to Skylands some day in 2012. He let the Ultimate Chimera be his first Skylander, as they both come from the same game. He let Ridley and Drago join his team because Ridley was a friend of the UC and Drago's name reminded him of "something personal". Nobody knows where he lives in Skylands, but it could possibly be a secret personal island, as nobody knows where the UC, Ridley, and Drago go to sleep at night, but it is known it has internet connection. Later, Claus got tired of hiding himself from the world and moved to a large house on Dragon Island, close to the Drago Pit. Relationships Porky Minch Even though the two rivalling Portal Masters obviously hate eachother, they don't see each other often, which is a relief for Claus but terrible for Porky since he strives for revenge. Ultimate Chimera Claus was once slightly afraid of the Ultimate Chimera, but he realized the Ultimate Chimera's power was greatly reduced. The relationship is now backwards; the Ultimate Chimera is slightly scared of Claus. Ridley Ridley and Claus met for the first time at the SSB4 Training Center. The two became friends quickly, as they both hated Porky. Drago Because Claus is a fan of Dragonite, Drago fits perfectly in his Skylander team of three. The two are friends, despite Drago's name reminding Claus of something. Skylanders *Ultimate Chimera (Main Skylander) *Drago *Ridley Appearances Claus and his Skylanders Claus is the main character, and debuts in ''Galactic Darkness. Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy Claus is a recurring character in Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy. He debuts in Enter the Vecoline, but was first mentioned in Dragon Island Drama. The War of Skylands Portal Master Claus, and his Skylanders help Shockclopse, Spyro, others to face the Hypnotized Skylanders. Quotes Galactic Darkness quotes Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy quotes Trivia *A small meme in Skylands has popped up over time about Claus. Due to the fact nobody knows much about Claus (except for his Skylanders), a few citizens came up with the idea he was secretly Santa '''Claus. **In the Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy story Enter the Vecoline, Rayman mistakes Claus as Santa Claus as a reference to the meme. *Claus sometimes publishes books. He has currently published the Porky Minch pizza meme and A Boring Compilation of Boring Fanfiction. Gallery A54a9b2dd056b241d7089dc219c9382a-d5625b2.jpg 219px-MaskedManBrawl.png 185px-Masked_Man_by_AverageJoey543.png 185px-45590-158717-supersmashbrosbrawl20080125113350860jpg-620x.jpg maskedmanplz.png download (2).jpg iwantitnow.png Claus_battle_sprite.png Maskedmanwings.PNG Claus.png Claus___Style_by_Magypsy.jpg The Masked Man.jpg claus__kingdom_by_mastergharial-d7w1sqf.png|Master Masked Man's deep new wallpaper. deep claus.png|Deepster. Category:Portal Masters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy Category:Claus and his Skylanders